Dawn and Draco, Torn apart by houses, Drawn back
by LOST Forever21
Summary: The full title is, Dawn and Draco, Torn apart by houses, Drawn back by desire. Dawn unintentionally creates a lust triangle. Draco and Harry vie for her attention. Pansy gets pushed out of the picture. Blaise sweeps Dawn away under Draco and Harry's noses
1. Chapter 1

Aright this is going to be my fist story on this site.

This is JUST the CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS.

I've got a few parts written I just have to type them. Most of them are quite long, so I can't guarantee when I'll get them published.

Dawn Sierra Malis 

Age: 16

Height: 5' 9"

Hair that falls a little past your bosom with a slight spiral curl. Your hair isn't quite black, but it's a really dark brown. You have vibrant sapphire blue eyes with flecks of gold.

Great artist

You love horses more than anything you've ever known. To the end of the world even. Owns 33 breeds of horses. If you want the breeds e-mail me.

You are an Ani-morphamagus: in English it means you can change your appearance at will and you can morph into any animal at will

You despise and are disgusted by feet

You love to turn on guys then leave them there. Now just because you tease them doesn't mean you won't hook up with them later. ONLY SOME OF THEM YOU'LL HOOK UP WITH.

Nakiya Marie Maloney

Age: 15

5'5"

Brown eyes

Long black hair

Dawn's best friend since you were born and loves horses just as much

Niki never noticed guy a till third year OR noticed one Noticing her till third year

Those are the characters that are important to know about. If you want descriptions of the other characters not already in the book send an email.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dawn's POV**

"**Attention please…" you cringed, he sniggered. "Dawn, control yourself!" Snape barked. "Draco, please don't aggravate your peers."**

**"Sorry sir." What!! No third degree for him! _Figures_. Daddy is best friend with teacher. **

**"Dawn," Harry nudged you. "Your face is red, calm down," No response. He put his hand on your thigh. Your eyes grew big, and your face flushed. Your cheeks grew pink.**

**"Come out of your shell today have you Harry?" He scowled blushed then grinned and nodded his head. You turned your attention back to Snape. He hasn't noticed? You followed his gaze and saw Nevil. Oh, poor guy. You gave a forlorn sigh **

**Anything you wish to share Miss Malis?"**

**"No _Sir_."**

**"Very well, I will pick your partners."**

**"We're doing a mind reading potion."**

**"Thanks a ton Herms," I smiled. She rolled her eyes. Typical Hermis.**

**"Let's see who are least likely to succeed together. Longbottom and Draco. Weasly and Potter. Malis and Parkinson. Granger and Goyle. Patil and Crabbe… Pansy looked as like she was ready to throw a book at Snape's head.**

**"Don't even bother trying to do the potion, Longbottom. I know you'll manage to screw it up."**

**"Hey Harry, do you think we'll manage to get this done instead of talking?"**

**" I don't know Ron, but we better get started."**

**Pansy had come back to the table with the ingredients and started to say something, but you didn't bother to listen and just started on the potion. Sliding the cauldron over to your side of the table and ordered Pansy to cut up Djorup roots and leaves. You poured the Krell blood in when an explosion came form outside the room.**

**" Everyone stay calm, I will go to see what happened," Snape stalked out of the room and on cue the air-brained idiots started talking and gossiping. You on the other hand kept working to actually complete the assignment. After sprinkling the Djorup roots and leaves in. Pansy decides to speak up right as you get to the part where it calls for extreme concentration.**

**"You know, Dawn, we never really got a chance to talk. I was wondering if you do me a favor, and then of course I would owe you."**

**"Forget it, Pusgy-I mean Pansy…Sorry I just hear that a lot coming from other people. It's just catchy you know?" **

**"Mhm. Well I was wondering if you could introduce me to that guy Kevin you're always talking to."**

**"Your not his type."**

**"What do ya mean?"**

**"Kevin likes the pretty intellectual type that doesn't have to be the focus of his attention all the time, and he won't put up with your constant squealing. Plus, he already had a girlfriend."**

**"And who would that be?"**

**"Me. If you even think about laying a hand on him in a sexual way, I'll rip you tits off and sew your mouth shut."**

**"Yikes, Dawn, I get the picture."**

**" I don't think you do. Think about this, what would you do if some girl started to hit on, and flirt with Malfoy," Pansy squealed then was quiet for the rest of the class. Thank the GODS! I though she would never leave me alone. **

**Hey Zarock. You around? **

**Yeah Dawn, I'm here. Hey, if Pugsy ever gives you any trouble let me know. I'll give her a good scare and make sure she leaves you and yours alone. **

**You're too good to be true. Shouldn't you be at home guarding the beast? **

**Yeah, I just left a bit of essence to hopefully scare and ward and any one who is tempted (coughmalfoycough)**

**I figured as much. Did you sense his presence at all since you started guarding the beast? **

**Oh yeah. At least six different times. **

**You need to let father know so he can set up more alarms and boundaries **

**I know I should, but I want to prove that I'm capable. I want to do more dangerous jobs. **

**If you ever have to do a more dangerous job, my everything will plummet. You're my safety net Zarock. Could you come tonight just to talk? I miss you. **

**Sure, anything for my rider. **

**You're the best. **

**I love you, too. Now get back to that potion. **

**You really must stop using that Transvistellepathy. It's creepy**

**You looked at the clock and you had two minutes to cap you potion and hand it in. Practically racing to the front grabbing a test tube then scurrying back. Then dipping a ladle into the liquid, pouring it in the tube capping it then slipping it in the vile holder. Grabbing your bag just as the bell rings and gliding out of the door.**

**"Wow, after putting up with Pugsy in potions this morning, the rest was a blur." So Hermione pipes up.**

**"Can you believe half the year is gone?" All three if you looked at her like 'You've got to be kidding me, that was so out of the blue. "What?" Ron and Harry shook their heads while you raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is the big secret!" At that, Harry, you, and Ronald went to the boy's dormitory. **

**Ron grabbed a few things and went to another room.**

**"What's with him?"**

**"Dunno."**

**"Hmm," You heard Harry doing something, but ignored it thinking he was just putting something away. You felt hands seize you and push you against the wall. His body firmly against yours, and hands pulling your hips towards him. His lips were commanding yet gentle. Harry didn't bother to ask, he just slipped his tounge in. You were a little taken aback, but liked it all the same. He pulled you around and pushed you back to his bed. "What do you think your doing?" You asked teasingly. Harry said nothing and undid your skirt zipper. You put a hand on his chest to stop him. He took it and made a line of kisses up your arm to your lips. Damn it felt good but… "Harry, please stop," You were beginning to get scared. You really didn't need this to happen again. Harry looked disappointed, but didn't say anything. "It's not you, Harry, trust me. I mean your hot, and my _God_ quidditch does you well," You took some time to check him out.**

**"Care to finish that thought, Dawny?"**

Draco's POV 

God I don't understand why she hangs out with that Blood traitor. Your sighed and asked yourself why did she have to be put in Ravenclaw. I guess Ravenclaw isn't that bad, but everything would be so much easier if she was Slytherin. Stupid Girl, stupid sorting hat "Oh bloody hell Parkinson, get off me!" You shoved her off your lap.

**"Draco! I thought you loved me."**

**"Pansy, I've told countless times before, I only want you for a quickie now and then," She started to cry then ran off to probably go find Flint.**

**You want her.**

**What!! Who the hell are you?**

**I'm your um…Inner—self **

**Uh, ok…inner—self I am going to stop talking to you now**

**Admit it, You love Dawn**

…

**Draco?**

…

**Fine you're in for a nasty surprise.**

**Do your worst**

Dawn's POV 

**As you lay in Harry's arms thinking about what happened and what you wanted to happen. I just hope this won't put a rift between you and I, Harry. That was your last thought before you slipped into a dreamless, restless sleep.**

Draco's POV You were sitting on your bed creating run-ins with Dawn. As you were walking down the hallway, you heard voices. When you got closer you recognized Dawn's voice. You waited till they said their goodbyes and then snuck up and grabbed her wrist, pressed her against the wall and crashed you lips onto hers. Luckily enough, Dawn kissed back. Both of your temperatures were rising. Making a line of kisses down her neck and hearing a gasp of pleasure; you apparate back to your room, and it was a race to get undressed. Your eyes snapped open. "Whoa," That was quite an interesting dream. Why? Harry's POV 

You look down at dawn snuggled up to you. How am I ever going to tell her. After that thought, your eyes slammed shut. The next morning, Dawn had left a note.

Harry,

I don't want it to be awkward between us, but I think we should spend a little time apart to figure things out.

Dawny

This will not be easy. Last was really shity though, too. I don't want our relationship to fall apart. Dawn isn't the kind of girl to call it quits either. I don't want to make so uncomfortable she's afraid to be around me. Grabbing a quil and some paper you wrote

Dawn,

I agree. I'm leaving for a bit to let tension settle and to figure what want and what I have to do.

Harry.


End file.
